Starship Enterprise
by PurpleShirt231
Summary: This was just a bit of fun dedicated to a friend for her birthday. She is Eleanor and I'm Amelia, its just a Doctor Who and Star Trek drabble, The Doctor takes his two companions to a Swedish House Mafia gig but ends up in totally the wrong place. Awkward moments and staring wars afoot! :D Made for Spocky99 x (btw she loves Spock and i love Khan, just to give you the heads up)


**STARSHIP ENTERPRISE**

"My name is Khan" said the tall, and brilliantly buff, guy in the cell on the Starship Enterprise.

Before the two men standing before him could answer a blue box appeared right next to them.

"Here we are then!" shouted The Doctor, jumping out from the doors of the blue box.

"Where are we?" asked Eleanor, sticking her head out of the doors.

"Right where you wanted us to go! We're back stage at a Swedish House Mafia gig!" announced The Doctor, he hadn't yet taken in his surroundings.

"Doctor!" shouted Amelia as she too stuck her head round the door, "No, we're not"

"What?" asked The Doctor.

"Aw? Why does this always happen to us?!" exclaimed Eleanor, obviously annoyed.

At that moment, Captain Kirk of the Starship Enterprise cleared his throat.

The Doctor spun round to meet him face to face.

"Can we help you?" asked Kirk, a sarcastic smile on his face.

Eleanor looked round the room till her eyes landed on the man standing next to Kirk; he was tall, wore a blue shirt with the Starfleet insignia on it, his eyebrows were strange but that just made Eleanor smile at him more. The Vulcan known as Spock stared straight back at her, trying to suss her out even though he could only see her head and one of her hands.

Amelia, on the other hand, had her eyes locked on the rather irritated looking guy in the cell next to them. He caught her gaze and smirked like he knew everything about her. Amelia frowned at him and tried to hide behind Eleanor.

Eleanor, however, ventured out of the TARDIS and stood next to The Doctor, Spock's eyes still on her.

"Doctor?" she asked, "I think we got the wrong place"

"Look guy!" came a voice from behind them, of course, it was Amelia, "If you keep staring I'm gonna knock your block off"

Eleanor ran over to Amelia who was now out of the TARDIS and was currently having a staring war with the man she was shouting abuse at.

"Come on, Amelia," said Eleanor, fake laughing to try and lessen the tension between the starers, "Don't argue with him!" she shouted at her.

"Why not?" said the man, "I find it rather amusing"

"Listen you-" began Ameila.

"Amy! Shut up!" shouted Eleanor, pulling her away from the cell and back to the TARDIS.

"Leave her" demanded the man.

"I would advise you not to do that, Khan" said Spock, protectively, he walked over and stood between Eleanor and Khan.

"Oh lord" said Amelia.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Eleanor.

"Yep" replied Amelia.

"We're on the Starship Enterprise" they both said in union.

"I think the Vulcan likes you" whispered Amelia to Eleanor, trying to keep back her giggles but failing.

"Shh..." whispered Eleanor as Spock turned to look at her.

"Ahem," said The Doctor, everyone turned to look at him, "I think we'd better be off now, don't you think, erm.."

"Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise" said Kirk, with a small smile plastered on his face.

Khan huffed and paced round his cell. Amelia turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

He smirked and walked right up to the glass.

"Very amusing" he commented, staring at Amelia. For some reason, she couldn't come up with, she blushed and hid behind Eleanor again but she wasn't paying much attention to her as Eleanor was still staring at Spock.

"Come along, girls" said The Doctor, turning round and trying to push the girls back into the TARDIS.

"Aw, what?!" exclaimed Eleanor, finally taking her eyes off Spock and staring at The Doctor instead with a disappointed look on her face,

"We can't leave!" said Amelia, obviously just as disappointed as Eleanor.

"Come on, we have to go. Obviously we came here at a bad time" said The Doctor, glancing over at Khan before his companions.

"Fine!" said Amelia as she gave in. She took one last look around, she smiled at Kirk and Spock then her eyes fell on Khan. He stared back at her with such an intense gaze. To Eleanor, and probably to The Doctor, it was as if they were shouting abuse at each other in their minds.

Amelia smiled sarcastically and toddled off back into the TARDIS, leaving Khan with a smug smile on his face. Obviously he had won that round.

Eleanor turned to The Doctor; she knew she could not change his mind. What The Doctor said was law, apparently. And he was right; it was obvious that they had intruded in a rather bad time.

She smiled at Kirk then turned to Spock.

"Nice meeting you, Spock" she said before she too toddled back into the TARDIS to join her friend.

The Doctor apologised for the intrusion and before questions were asked and answers demanded he quickly ran into the TARDIS and shut the doors.

He looked over to the centre of the TARDIS to see Eleanor and Amelia watching the screen intently. They were watching Spock, Kirk and Khan.

"We really did come in at a bad time.." mumbled Eleanor.

"Going by the film, yeah, one of the most awkward bad times we could have intruded" said Amelia.

"Film?" asked The Doctor.

"Oh, doesn't matter, Doctor" said Eleanor, waving her hand about.

Amelia nudged her, "We should have come when Khan crushed that guys skull!" she exclaimed happily.

Skull? What? Thought The Doctor.

Eleanor rolled her eyes but Amelia continued.

"Or when Khan cries, actually no, oh my god that would have destroyed me!" she said.

"Amelia, be quiet!" said Eleanor. They stayed silent for a second and The Doctor was about to speak when his companions started talking again.

"At least we know Spock will be okay" said Eleanor, in a happy manner.

This made Amelia furious.

"OH MY GOD WE SHOULD HAVE STOPPED SPOCK!" she yelled.

Before she could make a run to the door, Eleanor grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't" she argued.

"But, but, Khan-" argued Amelia.

"You hated him a minute ago!" said Eleanor.

"I was only having a bit of fun!" said Amelia, more defensive now.

"Besides," she continued, "If it weren't for me, Spock would have never defended you like that" she teased.

Eleanor gasped dramatically, "AMY!" she yelled.

"Right let's go!" shouted The Doctor, trying to be loud over the two girls bickering.

He started pressing buttons and pulling levers until the TARDIS made her trademark booming sound and they were off to... wherever The Doctor had planned to go. There was no way Eleanor had forgotten about the Swedish House Mafia gig, he thought.

"Spock?" asked Kirk.

"Yes? Captain?" asked Spock.

"How did she know your name?" asked Kirk.

Spock hesitated for a minute before answering, "I don't know, Captain" he said.

Khan just laughed, obviously loud enough for Spock to hear.


End file.
